1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a novel phosphor layer and an image display device employing the novel phosphor layer and methods for making the novel phosphor layer, and more particularly, to a phosphor layer having improved contrast characteristics and a display device employing the phosphor layer having the improved contrast characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, as industrial society advances, there is a need for high brightness and improved and refined designs and display characteristics for cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. In order to respond to this need, there have been efforts to improve light intensity influenced by electron beams and reduce reflectivity of external light on CRT displays. What is needed is a new design for a phosphor layer in a CRT, a new design for the CRT using a novel phosphor layer and a new, inexpensive method of making a phosphor layer that improves image quality.